Landscape construction sites often lack storage for bulk materials thereon such as gravel, dirt, mulch and rocks. These materials may be landscaping materials for large projects such as office buildings. Currently no storage containers for bulk materials transfer exists. Unless built from plywood, bins are built and torn down from jobsite to jobsite. This is a waste of labor and materials.
What is needed in the art is a portable bulk material bin that can be trailored from jobsite to jobsite. The bin must be expandable to a width greater than an eight foot trailer or delivery truck to be useful for storing large loads of bulk materials.
The present invention solves this need with a series of nested U shaped bin segments. When nested the assembly fits on a trailer. When expanded and bolted together, the U shaped bin segments form a large, sturdy bulk material bin. By selecting the number of segments chosen, the user creates the depth of the bulk material bin that he needs.